Pokemorph Chronicles group 1
by pokemonfan316
Summary: follow luke as he gets turned in to a pokemorph and has an adventure he NEVER exepted (I stink at summarys its better then it sounds)
1. Chapter 1

I'm just an average 12 year old or...at least...i used to be let me explain my story i was just sitting in my room watching tv not that anything GOOD was on I got bored of whatever was on so I called out my totodile I'm not a

trainer but I still have pokemon or at least A pokemon a white light enveloped and i heard his signiture TO TO DYYYE i still don't understand why it can't say the l sound in its name as he was just "dancing" i guess. I heard fast

steps on the wood outside my door in the hall way and i regret sitting near my door...ALOT all the sudden i got slammed right in the face with a door it was my friend Jordan he came bursting in and said "LUKEAWEIRDTHINGCRASHEDINTOTHELAKE" I looked at him with a boggled face"What the Charmander did you just say Jordan" I asked still rubbing my severly aching head he stopped hyper venulating (i think thats how you spell that) and he said "Luke a weird thing

crashed into the lake" "Really!?" I said with interest "what did it look like" "it was multi colored and it was making an odd sound" "AWESOME lets go see it" he looked at me as if i had been speaking fennekin and he asked "YOU

WANT TO SEE THE THING!" "uhh duh" "w w wel guess i could see it" he said in a scared tone i looked at him and deadpanned "your scared aren't you he opened his mouth to say something else but then he

replied"yeah" with his head lowered in shame "o.k. then just... watch totodile" "O.K.!" he said in a happy reply i threw on my masterball hat and my lucario sweatshirt and crawled out the window "if my parents ask where i am

tell them i went to get poffins for totodile" i said "sure"(do i really need to tell you who said that) i also grabbed my ultraball necklace and then i grabbed my roller skates from the front yard and i started skating good thing Lake

Aqew is only a short walk away from my house if your wondering i live between sinnoh and hoenn its most commonly referred to as sinenn AT LAKE AQEW

i took a little short cut through the trees and i saw the trees clearing up in just 5 minutes i was at the shore of the lake and i could see the...thing i guess? Over on the cave island in the middle of the lake i didn't have totodile with

me so i took of my sweat shirt (its a collectible one i don't want to get it wet) and i started to swim its a good thing it wasn't that far of a swim i could barely make it over on the other side i slowly approached the thing it had

electricity sparking around it "hmm" i said "it looks...WEIRD" then in the corner of my eye i saw a thing in it it was about as big of my fist and it had the words beware above it i STUPIDLY said "OHH shiny"(yeah i REALLY

said that) i reached my had over to grab it and i got shocked then...everything...became...fuzzy...and...dark i woke up probally 10 minutes later and i was hot i noticed the thing was still there and the thingamabobber fell out of it

and landed on the ground i quickly checked it to see if it was still electric "phew" i said "its not" i picked it up under closer observation i saw it was a ball shape and there was writing on it the writing was and i quote"you shall

regret your decision" "PFFT" i scoffed "i only got eltrocuted" then i mentally smacked my self for saying something so dumb AND IT MENTALLY HURT! i remebered what i was doing and my eyes widened "SHINX" (i don't

curse) i swam back to the shore and threw my coat back on even though i was sweating that's weird i thought its a tight fit i just shrugged it off and started to walk back through the forest... now i could tell you a pikachu stole my

map or some junk like that but let me tell you what really happend...i...got lost (sweatdrops) "seviper" i angrly muttered to my self i pulled out my pokegear and before i could call Jordan my cousin Joey called he srarted to talk

about his rattata...like every time when that was FINNALY over i called Jordan and told him to tell my parents i went camping(in retrospect THAT WAS IDIOTIC OF ME!) before he hung up he asked why my voice

sounded different i told him i dont know i set up a temporary shelter (just like last week) and i went to find some farfetch'd so i would have something to eat luckily i came across actual campers i asked them if they knew the

way back to inkane city (my home) and they pointed to the east at least i think it was the east i heard one of them mutter who would dye there skin red i frooze it my tracks and i turned around "what do you mean?" the other

camper in a nasaly voice said "your skin is red like a growlithe" i saw the first camper had a mirror so i asked if i could see it he said i could have it (don't ask i don't even know why he GAVE me it) i said thank you and walked

away over in a different part of the woods and looked in the mirror my face was different my nose had became k9 like and my hair had changed from its dark brown color to a creamy white color my face and body was also

covered in fur GROWLITHE FUR i had a TAIL to A TAIL! there were also black markings on my arms i noticed i had grown about 5 inches which explains why my jacket was a tight fit and why i was hot i thought i decided

to takemy sweat shirt and shirt off so i would stop sweating i was still hot but I AM NOT taking my pants of in the woods espeicially when i look like this i thought about how i miss totodile and then i suddenly felt dizzy when the

dizzy spell stopped i felt different first of i felt like my "skin" was dry i looked at my arm and it was blue now i was part totodile "what the froakie?" and then i notticed something i was cold i looked down and my pants were gone

on the bright side since i was part totodile nothing was there thank goodness pokemon dont have "parts" i threw my jacket on and it hit me whenever i think of a pokemon i transform into it so i thought of how i used to look (with

pants) and i was me again but this story is FAR from over END OF CHAPTER 1


	2. Chapter 2

IN THE LAST CHAPTER OUR HERO LUKE FOUND OUT HE HAD TURNED INTO A POKEMORPH AND HE FOUND OUT HOW TO TURN BACK TO BUT HE CANNOT GO BACK HOME...YET(let the

story commence) O.K. i thought i was sitting on a stump thinking about what just happened "i was a growlithe hybrid...then when i thought about totodile i turned INTO 1 so then i thought about myself and i turned back but...what

caused this?!" i sat there for a while racking my brain on what had happened then i got angry REALLY angry i punched the tree next to me and for a second everything was engulfed with fire (don't ask how) and then i was

sitting in a 15 foot by 35 foot crater at least i think that's how big it was by guess i stood there with my jaw dropped like it had lost it's hinges "d did i just do THAT!?" sure enough i did "dang i can't go home no would destroy

EVERYTHING!" i sat there for about 20 minutes in awe honestly i teared up a little because how would i go home now if i got to angry everything would just incinerate then i got a call on my pokegear "PLEASE don't be joey"

luckily it was jordan i heard him say "hello...Luke...LUKE!" i looked at the pokegear and thought if I can't go home... i can't awnser this i took my pokegear and i buried it (of course marking the spot because it was in the crater) i felt bad for doing it because i know

jordan must be freaking out. I thought to myself if I'm not going back home...yet i need someone or something to teach me how to use theese powers when i learn to control them i can go home so tonight i will snag totodile from

home THAT NIGHT I turned into a houndoom hybrid so i wouldn't be seen i got on all fours (my hands were now paw like) and i dashed and let metell you it was fun i sprinted past the pokemon center and tested out dig to get to my house

when i got there i sneaked into my room and snagged totodile's pokeball before i called him out i changed back to a human form i called him out when i got to the woods he came out but instead of hearing his name i heard a "hi luke" i jumped then i noticed since i could turn in to pokemon i must have some of there D.N.A allowing me to here what they say i turned to him and said hi (still weird to understand pokemon) totodile then looked around to

him the woods at night felt like a gun was pointed at him he started running around screaming i asked him if he would calm down if i built a fire of course he couldn't here me over his screeching i yelled "RELAX MAN!" in an

annoyed tone he stopped screaming but he was still as scared as baby in a haunted house i calmly asked him "would you be o.k. if i built a fire" he said "it would make it a little more comfortable" so i gathered some wood and

used flame thrower but the weird thing is totodile wasn't even SUPRISED i asked him why that didn't shock him and he stated "i have seen MUCH weirder things" i looked at him for a second then asked "WHERE!" he

responded with the internet (remind me to take his internet acess away before he turns 13 if you didn't know he's 12... lke me) so with the fire there i told totodile to guard the fire and control it if it gets to out of hand he assumed

a knights position i turned into a staraptor hybrid and flew to the poke mart good thing since it was midnight it was closed i went to the glass door and use close combat to break it "boy is using pokemon moves fun" i said i walked

in and nabbed some food and supplies (of course leaving money on the table I'm not evil) i put it in my pocket wait stop now that i think about it how did it fit in my pocket... eh pokemon logic after i put it in my pocket i flew back

to the campsite totodile was fighting off a fletchling i would of helped but it looked like the fletchling was weak i threw a pokeball i had before totodile went beserk since he was using rage (remnd me to take that off his move set)

i let out the fletchling after i caught the fire bird looked at me and said "let me guess your my trainer now?" i shocked it when i said "nope I'm not a pokemon trainer" she did 2 things she tried to keep its composure and she asked in a flabergasted tone "H HOW DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME" i

awnserd the question by telling her "i'm a pokemorph" the mini pheonix came over me and said in an interested tone "really?" i replied with a yup" she said "prove it" and i did just that by turning in to a drilbur hybrid i told her that i

couldn't go home since i have to much power so i'm going on a journey i asked her if she wanted to come and she tweeted in a happy voice "DEFINITLY" after that exchange i set up the sleeping bags but i only had 2 because i

didn't know fletchling would be here totodile said he would sleep on the ground and let fletchling have his sleeping bag the little bird accepted the offer totodile layed near fletchlings bag and talked to her it's so obvious he has a

crush on her he started by apoligizing for attacking her earlier and she told him it was fine they talked for probaly 2 hours i was drifting alsleep but some time before i fell alsleep i heard totodile tell her she's beutiful and i knew the

fire type must have been blushing any way back to the main plot the next day was a big day THE NEXT DAY 24 HOURS REMAIN WAIT THIS IS THE WRONG STORY...OOPS The next day i woke up to see totodile and fletcling still sleeping and i saw totodile in a position protecting fletchling i let them sleep while i had breakfast i used the fire to cook the bouffalont wings i got when i nabbed

them (with pay) from the poke mart after i had my breakfast the two love birds or love bird and love crocodile i guess woke up they saw how close they were to each other and moved away from each other both with a heavy

blush i called them to there balls (i need to think before i talk) and i set off with the supplies in my pocket i decided if i stay in 1 place some one might find me and if they see me morph i will probaly spend my life in a lab i set off

to lagonily town and when i got to the city on the majority of the post there were lost signs with my face on them "CRAWDENT"(still dont curse) END OF CHAPTER 2


	3. Chapter 3 Emily

i set off to lagonily town and when i got to the city on the majority of the post there were lost signs with my face on them "CRAWDENT"(still dont curse) someone looked at my path and saw me standing between the 2 trees at

the enterance and looked between the post and the 2 trees...5 times (he looked **SO** hilarious) on the fith time before he looked back at me i quicky pokemorphed in to a sneasel and quick attacked away on the way out i ran in to...

SOMETHING when i got up no one or thing was there i put my hand out to make sure i could walk... i could i walked about 3 feet further and and jumped up the branches of a tree to the top i love being able to use pokemorph

powers i decided to chill there untill later that night so i could get a disguise but about 2 hours later at 5.00 i saw a girl my age walking through the woods alone with a shinx i called out totodile and asked him if he wanted to battle

his reply was an enthusiastic yes i flipped out of the tree and landed about 3 feet behind her i looked at her and asked "why are you all alone... are you a trainer" she wasn't even suprised by me when she turned around and

replied with glinting eyes " nope I'm not a trainer but sure let's battle!"(really quickly in my pokemon battles some of the moves pokemon use they can't learn but i'm using what is convinient for the moment) i sent out totodile as she sent out her shinx (for

best effect turn on a trainer or rival battle theme) i decided to tell totodile to use theif he blinked in and out of sight and hit the shinx while stealing its cheri berry totodile had a smirk on his face she commanded her shinx to

thunder a lightning bolt came from the sky as it was coming down everything appeared in slow motion i waited for just the right time and the i screamed "TOTODILE USE IRON TAIL ON THE THUNDER NOW" it's tail glew

silver and it struck the bolt it absorbed the electricity with it's tail "now totodile use rapid spin on shinx but keep that electricity in your tail!" as it spun the electricity started to change color first orange then red then purple and

finally blue

* * *

**he** **girl's P.O.V.** WHAT! he just absorbed the thunder bolt what the MEW is he doing then he said something like "now totodile use rapid spin on shinx but keep that electricity in your tail!" the electricity changed color untill it was blue no i can't

let him win this! "SHINX COUNTER IT WITH WHATEVER YOU CAN!" my shinx started to glow then grow untill eventually it evolved in to a luxio "O.K. GOOD JOB LUXIO" then everything slowed as i saw the blue

crocodile spin towards me I looked at the ground it was wet perfect" "Luxio jump up and use thunder on the ground!" the lightning hit the ground and the whole battling area was shocked and then there was an explosion... just

what I expected "perfect"

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.** DANG this girl is serious about battling but that's good because SO AM I! after the explosion the blue crocodile and the electric lion stared at each other and i thought to my self time to finish this! "NOW TOTODILE USE

YOUR SCALE-THINGS ON YOUR BACK TO STRIKE LUXIO" the girl also seemed to want to finish this as well she told her luxio "NOW CHARGE UP YOUR TAIL AND PREPARE FOR THE STRIKE" the luxios tail

glowed a little then more then brighter and totodiles spike things changed as well they started to sharpen untill they were as pointed as a knife after being sharpened then the luxio swung it's tail then there was another explosion

when it cleared totodile was knocked out and so was the electric beast...i won i still had fletchling she was out of pokemon i showed her fletchling and she accepted defeat now that the battle's over i notticed a little more what

she looks like she had hair that flew to her shoulders and it was light brown like a pidgeys feathers and her eyes weren't just red they were crimson her skin was tan like a humans skin mixed with a jolteons skin she looked at me

with a smile "good job uhh what's your name again" "it's luke tank you... you never awnsered my question before" "what do you mean?" "i asked why you are alone" "if i told you you would think i'm insane if i proved it you would

think your insane" "i doubt it could supise me with the week i've been having" " i bet it could" "O.K. you don't want to tell me you want to battle again tommorow then" "ha sure see ya tommorow" i started to walk away and she

said something "ya know maybe my secret wouldn't surprise you" "why do you say that" " no reason" "oh 1 more thing" "yeah" "what's your name" "Emily" "thanks... see ya Emily"

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V** He BEAT me that's the first time I've lost...oh well we had a conversation after the battle but i don't think your interested in that as he walked away I saw a tail go out of him like an eevee's tail maybe my secret wouldn't surprise

him he asked my name so of course i told him...i'll tell him my secret...tommorow

END OF CHAPTER 3


	4. Chapter 4 Emily's secret

**AHEM THIS CHAPTER IS GOING TO START WITH EMILY'S POINT OF VIEW BUT IT WILL ALTERNATE**

* * *

O.K. today's the day I'm going to tell Luke my secret I started to head towards the spot where we battled it was still in ashes from the explosion then i just waited for him...which wasn't long

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.** I called back totodile and fletchling "time to go see Emily... I will try to find out her secret she's so...suspicious" I morphed in to a snesel hybrid and ran back to the spot making sure to be human by the time that I got there she was sitting on a stump of a tree waiting i guess when she didn't notice me i snuck up on her and attempted to scare her yet again COMPLETLY failing she just looked at me with a chuckle "so your here" she said of

course I nodded she looked at me for a second "hey luke" she said "how do i know you can be trusted" "well" i replied "i would say i'm trustworthy but you can ask my pokemon if you want" she had a short giggle and she asked

to see one of my pokemon i called out totodile they had a short conversation and i guess totodile was being funny because she snickered a few times" then she looked at me "you know you asked me why i was in the forest

alone...why are you?" I looked at her for a second i couldn't POSSIBLY tell her that i'm a pokemorph she might give me up to the police or scientists then i looked ather eyes again something about them just seemed...trustworthy

i asked her "you promise you won't give me up to the police or scientists?" she looked back at me with thoose trustful eyes again and said "of course" i waited a second then i said "i'm a pokemorph i went on a journeyto learn how

to control the abstract power turning into a pokemorph gave me" she looked at me and i could see she was trying to hold in a laugh "HEY why are you laughing" she said "well that's my secret i was going to tell you!" she said

almost exploding in laughter "that REALLY took the suspence off my secret!" now i was laughing to 2 minutes ago we had been so serious and now we were just cracking up after she stopped laughing i asked her "can you prove

it" "prove what?" "THAT YOUR A POKEMORPH" "oh...o.k." she did a backflip and when she landed she was a pidgeot hybrid her hair had tirned redish pink like the feathers on top of a pidgeot with a yellow streak through the

middle like that one feather on a pidgeot her skin was now covered in sandish brown feathers her arms were now wings she also had a beak where here mouth was she jumped in the sky and flew around in circles she looked

like she was having fun so I morphed to a pidgeot hybrid like her and flew around with her

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.** he told me to prove it so i morphed to a pidgeot and flew around to further prove it he joined the flight and we just flew and did tricks in the air for what seemed to be minutes but it ended up being hours it was the

most fun i have had in a long time it was nice to be with someone like me when night came we landed he looked at me with a serious face and asked where i lived the problem with awnsering that is that i didn,t really live

anywhere typicly i would just make a bed of leaves and sleep where ever i am at the moment but i shouldn't just lie to him "i...don't really LIVE anywhere" "oh.. i only live at my campsite but if you want i have to sleeping bags" i

was enthusiastic when i heard him offer his extra sleeping bag at his camp "also" he said "it would be nice to have someone else like me on my adventure" i thought about it for a literal second "o.k." i could see he was happy to

have me come along on the way back i asked about his tail "What tail?" he asked i was shocked that he didn't notice his tail "you have a tail like an eevee every pokemorph in this universe has 1" i proceded to pull his tail which

was pretty retarded in retrospect a small yelp escaped his mouth " i guess i do have a tail... you said every pokemorph in this universe has an eevee tail...why don't you have 1" "i do but i get battle challenges all the time so i hide

it under my shirt" i swung my tail out of my shirt to show him "oh" he said once we got back to the campsite he set up the sleeping bags so mine was on the opposite side of the fire probaly to avoid weirdness considering i am a

girl and he is a boy the next day I woke up and Luke was GONE!

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 4


	5. Chapter 5 gone

**Emily's P.O.V.** I woke up and Luke was GONE and by where his sleeping bag was I could tell it wasn't on his own terms the spot where his sleeping bag was was scuffed up like he had started to be dragged in his

sleeping bag then there were foot prints not leading to a place but all over i could see he fought with a lucario hybrid because half the foot prints were lucario prints there was burned trees and broken trees there were also some

splotches of something on the ground not big splotches but splotches nonetheless the splotches looked reddish brown and all of Luke's stuff was still here the biggest mystery is why i didn't wake up i saw a peice of paper with

writing on it it was nailed to the ground it said "if you want your buddy back come find him" "what?" i said i already knew he was kidnapped but this letter didn't help me find him IN THE LEAST! there was a signiture on the

paper V.R. i sat there for a second trying to figure out how to find Luke then it hit me quiet literally a smell hit my smell very hard i morphed to a poochyanna hybrid to get a better scent i looked at the camp for a second then i

thought i should probaly bring along Luke's and my pokemon with me i bet they probaly don't want to be left alone i put them in my pocket and i followed the scent it was pretty easy for awhile untill i came to a dead end the scent

just ended out of nowhere and the trail of a scent i had been following just dissolved "what?!" i said "a scents never just stopped like this!" i looked around i was in a large clearing it was huge about 3 by 3 football feilds long i saw

somone in the distance i went running toward the figure and they went running toward me when i stopped they stopped then as i got closer i could make out who the figure was...it was me!? then i got so close to the clone figure

we were about 5 inches apart then i got it it was a giant mirror it made it look like this clearing was empty but it had a building in the middle i felt along the mirror wall untill i found a door i morphed to a lucario hybrid and used

close combat on it the door completly shattered in to a million peices and the mirror wall around it cracked a little to i ran in the building and i found out the building was a huge labrotory with chemists scientists and bioligists

everywhere "aw s! #"

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.** "WHAT THE HECK"I WAS BEING ATTACKED AT THE CAMP! when i got my berings i could see it wasn't a pokemon it was human i morphed into a lucario hybrid and tried to aura sphere this dude he

countered it with a flamethrower not the move AN ACTUAL FLAMETHROWER "THIS DUDE IS INSANE" i screamed i used aura sphere again this time with more power it actually hit him this time but after he got hit he

threw some spikey bomerang like thing it hit me in the side and i got a 3 inch cut who IS this dude i tried to fight him off with some close combats and some paybacks but he was to strong after a few minutes i had the all to

familiar feeling of everything going dark and then i woke up in a lab in a medium sized room i was on a concrete slab table thing there were two large windows with scientists on the other side observing me through it then i

notticed what happened i went over to the wall and started beting on the wall after that didn't work i got really angry again like the last time i got angry i puched the wall and there was an explosion but nothing was even dented it

looked like nothing had even happened then i went over to the window and started beating on it it didn't work either then the scientists moved out of the way and a kid my age came in front of the window with a smug look on his

face he had SILVER not grey SILVER hair and eyes that matched he picked up a microphone from the table outside of my room hey talked into it and said "hey freak" i punched the window out of anger "nice try wimp" i punched the window harder "HA your almost as weak as your girlfriend" i punched the window even harder "once i have D.N.A. from you you will be even more

useless" i punched the window again and then his final taunt was what put me over the edge "HA both you and your girlfriend are useless" i didn't care that he insulted me but i wasn't going to let him talk trash about Emily all i

could see was red for a second i puched the window so hard it shattered i looked at him his face was priceless "care to say that again?" i said while looking at him with a face that said you shouldn't have said that his responce

"BUT THAT GLASS WAS INVINCIBLE" "not anymore" i looked at him sternly "get out" "he proceded to flee i ran through the hall looking in room and room for emily most of them just had empty rooms like the one i was in on

the complete other side of the hallway i saw her in a room just like mine she was trying to aura beam her way out of the room when she saw me she almost screamed in joy i heild up a finger to my mouth so the scientists

wouldn't notice me i charged up an ice beam and froze the scientist's arms to there body and there legs together so they couldn't do anything i broke the glass in that room with my fists this time fairly easy she was thrilled to be

out but i could see that she had no energy left she could barely walk so i picked her up and carried her i kept running through the building untill i found the entrance...it was shattered i asked Emily if she did this and she responded

with a happy yes i ran out the door and to the camp i noticed i was still carrying Emily i put her down and couldn't help but blush i told her we had to move camp she agreed to do it i also told her we should probaly wait untill

midnight so no one would see me since my face is all over the town later that evening i was sitting on a large tree stump looking at nothing in particular thinking about what i had just done i had broken TWO invincible windows

and escaped certain doom with Emily speaking of Emily she cam over to the stump i was sitting on and sat next to me she thanked me for saving her and i told her it was no problem we just sat there for awhile and then she

rested her head in my shoulder and i didn't reject i just rested my head back after awhile we took our heads away from each other we both blushed a little bit "so" she said "when are we going to move camp?" it took me a minute

but then i remembered what we were doing "oh yeah that...whenever you want" i said while looking at her i never noticed how beutiful she is she replied with a joyful "O.K."

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

* * *

We put all the camp stuff in our pockets (still don't understand how) and we dashed through the town I stopped at 1 moment an went in to a flower shop I got a few flowers(I left money on the table) and I left when I

caught up with Emily i gave her the flowers she gave me a big hug and a thank you after we got through the town the path to the next town wasn't a forest but it was a canyon like ravine luckily the rocks leading to near the

bottom of it there was a small river like stream at the bottom about 4 feet deep from the look of it the water was clean "it would DEFINITLY be more comfortable to set up camp here we went along the stream untill we found a

small cave at about the end of the ravine i picked up a few of the sticks i saw near the cave and set up a fire in the end of the cave it was a very small cave around the fire i set up camp.


	6. Chapter 6 psycic

**Luke's P.O.V.** It's been 3 days since we set up camp and not much has happened since then i decided we should probaly continuously ove camp so we don't get ambushed again the camp in the cave in the ravine wasn't half bad

typicaly it was pretty safe i told emily we should probaly findsome sort of thing like walkie talkies or something so we could communicate with each other to my suprise she is a professional with electronics she said all we need is

some iron and stuff and she could make them so we waited untill night before we left i asked her why we were making them her reply "do you WANT to get tracked" "...no" so we got the stuff to make some communicators and

then an idea hit me "hey Emily if we got some costumes we could actually be seen without being caught...maybe we should get some" she told me it was a good idea so we headed to the clothing store (not before leaving money

on the table) so not only did we get some disguises we also got some different clothes (we have been wearing the same things for 2 weeks) so after we got back to camp i told Emily to wait outside while i change my clothes

after i got back Emily ran in and changed her clothes after that we went to sleep for the night the next day we woke up and i thought something was...off the air felt...different then all the sudden everything around me seemed to

fade and i saw a different vision me and Emily were in our disguises at night and all the sudden the vision was engulfed in flame i alreay knew what the cause of fire in my vision was i got to Emily and told her we had to go

NOW!

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.** Luke came and told me we had to go NOW I asked why and he said he had a vision of the future and that we were engulfed in fire for a second I thought he was lying but the concern in his eyes told me he was

telling the truth i collected up everything and we went off. Luke told me more about his vision he said we were outside the cave in our disguises about to go somewhere i was spooked by this because i was going to suggest we go

to town to get somr more food but of course we would probaly have been in our disguises i looked back at the cave and just like he said it was engulfed in flame and their was a helicopter above it i could just make out the siloette

a kid our age it had to be that kid Luke turned in to a rapidash hybrid and told me to get on his back i did so and he kept constantly using agility the helicopter tried to catch up with us but it just couldn't keep up once it was out of

sight Luke slowed down and we stopped i got off and said "thank you for the ride but you do realise i could have just turned in to a rapidash hybrid to right" he sweatdropped after he thought about that i told him we should probaly

try to find a way out of the ravine he said we should probaly just continue walking so we did for about a half hour untill we came to the end of the ravine but unlike the beginning the end wass a cliff and we were at the bottom of

it luke morphed in to a weavile hybrid so i did the same i asked him how this would help us get up the cliff he just started climbing up the cliff using quick attack i of course did the same once we were at the top i unmorphed we

continued walking for about 10 minutes then we got to stratia city before we went in to the city we put our disguises on over our clothes we went in and it was nice to be somewhere new we were devestated when we saw their

was no place to camp out good thing we had our disguises though there was a hotel in the city the name was cubone inn we decided since we couldn't camp out we could just get a room there its a good thing they allow trainers

free stays (we weren't trainers but they didn't know that) the guy at the front desk asked for proof of trainershipand Luke pulled out 2 pokedexs how he got them the world may never know the guy asked where we are from and

i interupted "pallet city" the guy said wasn't it pallet town and i replied "it uh grew" he gave us a long stare before handing us a room key the room had 2 HUMOUNGOUS beds a 72 inch flatscreen t.v. and a luxurious bathroom

speaking of lux i decided to send out luxio because he has been kouped up in his pokeball way to much lately Luke saw what i did and sent out his pokemon i decided to spring on my chance to use the shower i locked the door to

the bathroom and went in

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V**. I lay on the left bed and watched the t.v. not that anything good was on (do you see the reference) the Pokémon were all playing tag or something it was pretty relaxing WAY better then camping out I ordered

some burgers from room service and tepigged out after Emily got out of the shower i took the chance to use it after i was done i filled the bath tub for totodile he is a water type after all he swam aroun in the GARGANTUAN

bath tub for a while. me and emily were just watching the news and a story about me came on about how i was "lost" and all that junk but i really felt sad when i saw jordan and my parents on t.v."let's change the channel" i said

with my hoodie shadowing out my eyes we put on the pokemon world tournement as we were watching whatever his name is fight the kanto champion red someone knocked on the door i looked through the peephole and i almost

screamed there was the kid from the lab that tried to kill us not even 2 hours ago.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 6


	7. Chapter 7 Vandells story

**Luke's P.O.V.** that dude that had tried to kill us multiple times was standing outside the door i heard him say  
"I know your in there you might as well just come out now" i sneaked over to emily i whispered "Emily that dude is standing RIGHT outside the door" "WHAT!" she whispered loudly '... well if we don't awnser i bet he will just bust the door down i powered up a dragon breath in my mouth and went to the door i looked back at Emily she was ready to "3" i quietly said "2" slightly louder "1" alittle louder "NOW" i practiclly screamed i busted the door open and let out a dragon breath but he was gone "what?!" i exclaimed all i heard was LU before i blacked out it started to feel normal blacking out i woke up in another lab this time it was like a jail cell and i was horrified by what i saw that kid had Emily tied up nude with a gag in her mouth i was tied up to all i could do was scream no every time she got wipped i couldn't even move from the walls i was tied up to the kid looked at me i snarled "HOW COULD YOU DO SOMETHING SO INHUMANE IT'S EVEN MORE SUPRISING WHEN YOU CONSIDER HE'S OUR AGE 12 !" he just glared at me after a while he started to talk "i guess you want to know my story...i'll start by telling you my name it's Vandell Vandell Russ when i was just 2 my parents ABANDONED ME!" i could see his eyes had a mixture of tears and fury "then i found a freind in the woods...a growlithe he was my best freind... 3 years after i met him" i could see him starting to choke up "he he died i was left with no freinds no family and no place to go from living with the growlithe i knew how to survive in the wild 2 years after that i met some scientists they said they would treat me like their own kid but they didn't when i got to the lab they experimented on me...did i tell you my eyes used to be blue? my hair also used to be DARK brown i got SOME benifits from the experiments i developed alot more strength speed to but the arc de triumph of the benefits was this" he swung out an EEVEE tail "so... your like us?" i could see a slight smirk on his face "i guess you could say that...but thats not the end of the story they made a sort of medicine that could give other people my powers it looked like a sphere of sorts...they were going to exterminate me because i was flawed... that was a few weeks ago... when they tried to exterminate me i over ran there lab theese scientests are the very ones that experimented on me i sent out the sphere in a multi colered launcher...then you found the sphere it was supposed to land at the bottom of the lake but it hit the cave you know the rest of the story from there" "so that thing in the thing was from you!" "yes when you found it you gained more power then that which was in it...i wanted that power so i caught you that very cell i caught you in first was the one they kept me in...remember that i told you they experimented on me...i wasn't the only one just like you found love in a girl you meant so did i" i could see his eyes that he was starting to tear up again he almost couldn't continue the story but he did "sh she wasn't as strong as i was" i saw him crying a little more "she died on the 3rd experiment" anger returned to his eyes "after that i vowed to make sure EVERYONE felt the pain i had felt thats why i'm so bitter" i honestly felt sad for him he may be an evil jerk but i see why now it still doesn't make what he is doing o.k "but i have 1 more question "WHAT!" he snapped "why are you hurting Emily do anything you want to me but leave emily out of this!" "no if i let her go i can't control you" i could still only watch in horror as he told his underling to whip Emily again... i let out a psycic cry "PLEASE SOMEONE HELP YOU DON'T HAVE TO HELP ME BUT HELP EMILY!" all of the sudden there was a flash when i could see again all i saw was ruins and Vandell was frozen not in ice but he couldnt move i ran over to the battered Emily and picked her up i gave her a kiss on the forehead and started running through the ruins at the end of the used to be hallway a 14 year old stood there all i could seem was his nose and mouth his hair covered his eyes "i'll help you get back to the hotel" "WAIT if we go back there then we will be attacked again" "...o,k, then were do you want to go?" "i thought about it for a second "get me to the hospital in the next city... i don't care if i'm caught i NEED to save Emily" "you need your friend to be healed?" he asked "i can help with that" he held a hand up and a light started to glow and he had an egg "here give this to her she will be fully healed" i gave him a wtf face but then i decided to just listen i cracked open the egg and light flew out it Engulfed emily for a second and she was healed she looked down and noticed her lack of clothes she stood up to tryed to cover herself "w what happened?" i explained what had just happened she asked the guy if he could spawn a pair of clothes out of no where he replied "sorry no pokemon move can do that...i guess you want an explanation...i'm just like you a pokemorph my name is jhon now its time for you to go" before i could ask anything we were back in the hotel Emily was quick to go back under the covers of her bed i went and got some clothes for her after she put her clothes on i lookedat her and said "i'm REALLY sorry" "sorry for what?" :i'm sorry i couldn't protect you" "its not your fault you couldn't protect me you were tied up" "i should have protected you from him" "it's not your fault" "iv'e decieded that i'm NEVER going to let someone hurt you again" i pulled her in to a hug "hey Emily" "yeah?" "i know i'm just 12 but i love you" "i love you 2" she said with a smile "so" she said "where are we going to camp now "let's figure that out tomorrow

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 7**


	8. Chapter 8 time to leave the hotel

**I would like to apologize that the last chapter was sort of lacking in creativity this one is better though now that we know vandells name maybe we will see his P.O.V.**

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.** Alot had just happened so you couldn't blame me for napping after a quick nap i told emily it was time to go for a few quick laughs we made the beds look like they were bodys before we left after fooling around

we flipped out the window as pokemorphs of course and we were off since there was just a highway the car dealer lost a car (still left money of course) now let me tell you driving a car without any idea how is a TERRIBLE

idea it's a good thing Emily is so good with electronics or i'd be dead she "child locked" the car so i didn't end up ending us all and another car after we got off the death trap known as a highway we were FINALLY somwhere

that didn't have my face plastered everywhere it was enigama city it was a "interesting" city to say the least because officer jennys were walking with MAGIKARP and the pokemon center had wobbefets in it why they did this

auidino (rimshot) "sooooo" Emily said with a wtf face "should we find somewhwere to camp?" "yeah let's just get away from all this weirdness" we walked out in to the camp like area in front of the city we were walking through

for about maybe an hour or 2 and we heard a screech before you could say farfetch'd (did i really say that?) i was running toward the yelp i saw a shady character beating up a poor passerby "HEY STOP!" i screamed he looked

over at me "hm?"he hummed(i guess) "what're you doing here brat" "stopping you!" "ya wanna bet on that" "sorry i don't gamble" i said mocking his last comment "he pulled out a pokeball" to make this interesting i told him to put the pokeball

away "hm tough guy eh" he started to charge toward me i flipped dodging his ludicrous attemptas he tried to charge at me from behind i spun around and punched him in the face knocking out a few teeth in the process he was in

disbelief but then he pulled out a gun he shot at me and in a twirling flip i was unharmed i could see him in EVEN MORE disbelief i knocked down a large tree making sure not to kill the guy and it blocked him off from over here

i got a better look at the guy he was attacking "what happened?" i asked in a questioning manner "the guy h he wanted my pokemon for some science project thank you for saving me ...err whats your name" I,m Luke and this is"

I looked to the side and then remembered Emily was still over in that other part of the woods "uhhh I'll be right back"

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V**. "sigh" REALLY Luke he ran off so fast I couldn't keep up I went along the path for 10 minutes till I found him he was laughing nervously "uh sorry?" I pulled a frying pan out of my pocket(wait how did I do

that?...Oh well pokemon logic) and slapped him then in a happy voice i said "i forgive you" i could see that the whole frying pan gag made Luke laugh his but off aftermath of the shock i guess anyway i pulled him up from the

ground and told him to lead the way we went to where he was before a guy was standing there waiting "as i was saying" said Luke "this is Emily and i'm Luke" "shawn" said the dude "nice to meet you for saving me do you want

to spend the week at my house?" i could see a really? face on Luke he pushed away the most likely weirdo and we kept walking after awhile we found a ghost town it had long since been abandoned "let's camp here" said Luke i

agreed on one condition that we don't camp in a destroyed building Luke proceded to set up camp in a WRECKED building this was the one camp i didn't like solely for the fact that you never know who could be hiding in this

wreck of a place dang i must be tired i've been really grumpy after a nap every thing was good again so we did all the usual stuff we did at a camp and even used a few gurrdur gurders to make it slightly less ghosty but that's

probaly boring you hearing me talk about this after a week maybe 2 i was just exploring the chilling place(wynaught) and my communicator rung i thought it was Luke but was suprised to hear a different voice...i knew the voice

it was my brother's voice "hello Em" he said in his evil sounding voice "I found you...what are you going to do now" "YOU DIDN'T FIND ME! YOU WILL NEVER FIND ME in a plain as day voice he said "turn around"

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 8


	9. Chapter 9 Emily's brother

**Emily's P.O.V.** i heard his shadowy voice which fit him very well my brother he was right behind me "it's been long...sis" he said "g go away NOW!" "why should i" i heard a step he was edging closer i ran as fast as i could through the ghost town eventually i came across an abandoned school better running through there then

stopping i guess i crashed through the door and ran up the long since used steps the whole place just screamed eerie the hallway was full of lockers as i was running something happened i saw the hallway...but with my heart i

was seeing auras i looked back at my brother he was red then pitch black then orange and he just kept changing colors "wtf" i said i looked in front of my self 1 locker had a cave in it why i have no idea but i ran through and

slammed the locker behind me i could just blast it out later the cave kept going on and on at the end there was a stone it was chiseled "huh" i picked it up and got a strange feeling like...i had...been here before in my aura veiw i

saw a person but...they weren't there...at least not at the moment the person was a little girl with brown hair and eyes just like mine then i heard a sound that didn't happen a boy about 12 walked in then the vision was over

"what?!" "what was that" then i heard a thump thump thump this time...it was real i saw my brother walk in "sis your coming with me!" he said "no never!" in the first time in a while i said hiss name "never jhon never!"

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.** Where is Emily "she's been gone for like 2 hours" i said in an irritated voice then i got an alert on my communicator "Luke Luke get here QUICK hurry!" i was about to reply but then it went static "w what?" i

asked in a dumb voice instead of waiting any longer i ran off through the city looking for Emily then something happened i got another vision i saw Emily in the corner of a cave backing away when the vision ended i looked

around then i saw the school i had a yearning to go there i knew thats where emily was i started running then behind me i heard HIS all to familiar voice Vandell's voice "going somewhere wimp" in an angered voice i said "i don't

have time right now!" "of course you do" then TIME STOPPED he STOPPED TIME TIME! for the love of buttered bisquits TIME "let's fight like men" said the 2nd rate(silver haired and silver eyed) jerk he was suddenly

behind me i tryed punching him but then he was gone "hello" he said behind me i tryed punching him again to no avail this repeted a few time's untill i got angry "STOP!" i yelled and i released a huge explosion he stood up with a

smirk he said "i was only slowing you down" i didn't waste any time i started running towards the school

* * *

**Vandell's P.O.V.** He put up a good fight maybe he is HIM!

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 9


	10. Chapter 10 Are they truly bad?

**Vandell's P.O.V.** Ha watch him run... he doesn't have enough time i turned my back and walked away...you know he ...actually put up a good fight...HOW!...oh well i have better things to do i walked a little through this town

untill i found an abandoned store i walked in...huh this place feels...familiar in the store there wasn't much but there was a computer "well let's see what this is" i said wondering what stuff would be hield in this computer i

turned it on a picture popped up it was... me? it was a picture of me as a 2 year old i clicked on it a long document opened up it...was a biography about me "what the ! #$" i whispered this story had said EVERYTHING about

me to the detail there were link's at the bottom they were Luke's bio Emily's bio Seth's bio Jhon's bio Randy's bio the list went on i clicked on them each had a bio of theese people "WHAT IS THIS" "their biographys said a

voice behind me" i looked back and some one was standing their he was 12 like most people i had met "their biographys of the heros" he said "ME a hero i'm sorry but you are dreadfully incorrect" he looked up at me "am

i?" "yes! I'm not a hero and i never will be and... who are theese other people" "you will find out...eventually" with that he was gone "this is...weird" i used the computer once again i went out of the bios there were pictures...of

multiple people me with the growlithe friend i used to have Luke with totodile Emily with a luxio some other kid with a tepig and more "thoose are pictures of the heros" said that all to familiar voice "what the WHO ARE

YOU...WHERE ARE YOU" "i'm no one and everyone i am no where and everywhere i am the dirt i am the sky i am the water i am the air i am you i am me i am no one...specificaly i know what youv'e done i know what you haven't

i know all i see all i AM all" he said...but he was NOWHERE then he was behind me then he was gone i continued surfing the computer it was full of documents facts and stuff about me and theese other people "am...i really

supposed to be a hero?"

* * *

**Jhon's P.O.V** i chased down my sis...i must stop no you can't YES I CAN I WON'T LET YOU my mind flickered between me and this ugly thing inside me CHASE HER DOWN "STOP!" i screamed at myself i tried to hold back

from chasing my poor sister he couldn't i...must...stop NO i...tried...to not let it control me YOU WILL FAIL nooooo i won't fail! i MUST win...i blacked out when i woke up i was standing outside a...jail cell? GO IN why should i

listen to you!? i am you NO you are a monster i can't let you win "STOOOPPPPPPP!" i screamed trying to not fall to it's influence YOU WILL FAIL AGAIN "I WILL NOT!" then i blacked out again

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V**. i lay in the jail cell...i heard screaming...JHON'S SCREAMING?! i walked to the door of the cell like room i looked through the bars Jhon was there he was trying to not come closer to the cell like he was being

pushed toward it i used my aura sense in Jhon was to colors clashing a dark pitch black color and a full beutiful even red color they was flickering like fire works one trying to outlast the other...the color turned to a full black

Jhon started walking towards the door i ran as fast as i could toward the other side of the room he opened the door and edged closer then i did what felt natrual i hummed a tune it was pretty good if i do say so myself Jhon

eyes widened as if he was shocked then he said "RUN EMILY RUN...NO DON'T RUN...IGNORE ME RUN!" i was confused it looked as if Jhon was in pain i couldn't just leave him in pain he may be a ponyta's ## most of the

time but he was still my brother...my only brother...my only sibling. . .my only family member

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.** i HAVE to get to emily i HAVE t i ran and ran for what must have been hours i ran where my heart guided me running through swamps running through rain running through super markets (oops wrong time for

that) untill i found what looked to be just ground..."no something has to be here something HAS TO!" i used dig untill i hit brick i close combatted it it shattered i ran through the maze of hallways i found in the building it

belonged to untill i found the one room in the building...i gasped Emily was there she was looking at someone with a sad face a face that said she was conserned for them she reached out her hands as if to give them a hug

then the person hit her "G GO! HURRY!PLEASE" said the person as if he was holding off something in a movie or fanfiction etc "EMILY" i screamed in joy and slight fear she looked over and saw me her face was ecstatic

bu she didn't say a word she kept trying to hug the person and they kept telling them to run away as if there was a monster...untill the figure she had been trying to hug fell to his knees telling emily that HE was a monster but

emily wouldn't listen she tried to help him up but he wouldn't get up "EMILY PLEASE GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I DO SOMETHING I CAN'T CONTROL! PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU PLEASE!" she cried a little bit before

coming over to me but first she layed something in front of him it was a picture of the two playing in a backyard with 2 adults in the backaround watching them they were all happy

* * *

**Jhon's P.O.V.** i blacked out but this time not to the thing inside me this time it was to using to much willpower when i woke up i saw a picture in front of me it was me and Emily playing in our old backyard at the house we used

to live in before...it happened before the darkness struck our family

* * *

**FLASHBACK** we were just little kids Emily was 6 and i was 8 we were playing baseball and having fun playing it our parents were in the backaround of our game watching and laughing i was winning 8-2 and then i heard a noise mom and

dad were gone! and something was wizzing around it launched at Emily "NOOOOOOOO!" i screamed as i jumped in to the thing blocking it from Em then this got in to me...i was never the same ever since...BUT NOW I WILL

FIGHT IT!

* * *

**END OF FLASHBACK** the darkness tried to keep me down but i didn't let it with all the will power i could muster i pushed it out of me "NOT TODAY...NOT EVER AGAIN" the darkness came out of me but it was no longer darkness it was a

shadow...sort of it was humanlike but all around it's body it had marks of pure shadow "NOW I FINNISH THIS TIME FOR YOUR

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


	11. Chapter 11 destiny

**Jhon's P.O.V.** I was standing inches away from a shadow of myself and it was time to fight "TIME FOR YOUR DEMISE YOU WORTHLESS DO-GOODER" he barked at me i coldly stared at him i ran and so did he whatever i did he

did when i punched he punched when i kicked he kicked...then i got an idea i punched my stomach and he did the same...but how will this work when i beat myself he would beat himself we would just be stuck in mirror

movements...I NEED TO FIND A WAY TO MAKE HIM STOP MIRRORING ME! i got an idea i started going up the stairs of the building he followed with no idea what i was doing and i exited into the bright daylight and when the

light hit him he started burning...bingo he turned in to his true form again that darkness he was no longer a mirror of me now its time to fight for real (for best effect put watch?v=CF7rJNwIcGQ on) he

tried dashing at me i pulleed in mental power and struck him with a fire punch he wasn't even hurt! he sent a shadow pulse barreling toward me i countered it with another elemental punch this time thunder i used quick

attack and darted at the speed of light toward him and struck him very hard knocking him back "TIME FOR YOUR DOOM!" he screamed "NOT TODAY!" i screamed back "AURA SPHERE" i threw the blue ball of emotion at

the emotionless pit (wow the irony) it hit him hard and his shadow of a face showed pain "IT'S TIME I END THIS" i yelled as i struck him with utmost power "AHHHHH" he yelped in pain "y you win...for now" he said and then

he was gone "i'm ...free...I'M FREE!" i yelled with joy i danced around "i have to go tell Em..."then i remebered that she probaly sees me as a monster "i guess Em wouldn't believe me if i told her" i won't lie i cried a lot when

I thought of this "well I guess I will just have to get her to believe I changed!" I said with determination I looked back at the picture "life WILL be good again"

* * *

**Vandell's P.O.V**. I stood in the store in disbelief of what i just heard i went to the computer and saved this stuff on it to my flash drive ...what doesn't every one carry a flash drive around with them i left the store and heard

someone behind me it was...ME? "hello wimpy original" "WHAT THE-" i looked back at it it was just like me but he had my original brown hair and brown eyes he was covered in black markings and his tail was a black

eevees tail "WH WHO ARE YOU?" "I'm EVIL itself" was his reply "then why are you after ME i'm a bad guy" "your genetic code doesn't say so" he said with a scoff "wh what do you mean?" "I MEAN YOU ARE A GOOD GUY YOU

IDIOT" "NOW I'M NOT" "LIAR" "IF YOU DON'T BELIVE ME I WILL PROVE IT! "how do you expect to do that now?" "I WILL uhhh I WILL...I WILL i don't know" "you've already lost DO-GOODER" "i got infuriated "STOP" for a

split second all i could see was a flash was a flash when it toned down i saw that he was on the ground cringing "HA HA HA then how did you just use the power of LIGHT" he said smirkingly i looked down at my hands "i

just...used LIGHT power!...no...no..no no NO NO NO! I can't be GOOD i CAN'T" i started running away from something from myself from my genetic code from my fate...but i couldn't it isn't possible i called up a scientist to

bring a helicopter over here i flew back home to my 7 floor mansion i had my workers build and i walked to my room on the top floor and stood there for awhile thinking about my newly known destiny i looked in the mirror

my brown eyes full of confusion WAIT WHAT my eyes they they are brown like they used to be "WHAT MY EYES THEY ARE BACK TO NORMAL" i was both happy and confused then out of nowhere i remembered growlithe it

made me sad but then my thoughts flashed my memories flashed and thinking of all the happy times made me happy and then it WAS AT MY FEET!? he looked up at me with his cute puppy eyes "h hey fella...your OK" for

the first time in awhile not only was i happy i sounded like a kid again he looked at me and said "'I,m not the only 1" then she was at my door my "friend" from when i was being experimented on "Lizzie!?" i was extremly happy then SHE looked at me and said "Vandell i have a question for you" "yeah Lizzie" "why are you being the bad guy" "huh" i said before realising what she was talking about "i'm sorry" i said in shame "will you stop being the bad guy?" "Anything for you

Lizzie" "o.k. then will you apoligise to the people you've hurt?" "Like i said anything for you Lizzie" she had a big smile on her face and she came over to me "i'm guessing you want to know my story...why i wasn't here in

such a long time" "well yeah but if you don't want to you don't have to" "you deserve to know...when we were being experimented on i knew i would die from the experiments if i stayed i made an escape from the scientists but

of course they told you i died to make you give up your will then you turned bitter and over ran them i've been following you since know that you know about your destiny i thought this would be the perfect time to tell you

i'm alive" all i could do was hug her with joy "you know what i WILL be a hero!"

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 11**


	12. Chapter 12 I'M BACK

**Vandell's P.O.V.** I was sitting there in my bed next to lizzie and growlithe this was great...but lizzie had a concerned look on her face "what is it lizzie" i asked she looked at me with a saddened face "it was awesome talking to you again but...we have to go...this isn't the last time you will see us though we will be back. . . eventually" then there was a flash and they were gone i ALMOST cried but i'm tough enough so i didn't then i notticed something i said i would be a hero "aww ! #$" i cursed not nessesarilly because i didn't want to be a hero more so i didn't know what to do it's not like i can just WALK ON UP TO LUKE AND EMILY and tell them i'm joining them...can i... anyway after they left i got slightly bitter about a week later i was back to my old doings i went back to the ghost town to see if anyone specifficly that kid from the store was anywhere in the city after searching for about an hour i heard a scream like someone had just fell 7 feet and landed on their tailbone i ran over toward the sound i saw Luke and...Luke? wait a second it's the weird doppleganger dude i don't know why but i dashed FAST at the speed of light practicly knocking him down i ran into both of the Lukes not knowing who was who they both got up and started rambling things toward me after 10 seconds it got boring and i got angry "STOP TALKING AND FOCUS" both Lukes obeyed "NOW which one of you is the REAL luke they pointed at each other i focused on their expressions and dashed at 1 knocking him down revealing his marks "NOW LEAVE GO AWAY" wait why did i just protect luke "Why did you attack him he was the fake i thought you wanted my power" Luke said in a defensive position "Just...forget it ever happened" i darted away when i got home i looked at my hair in the front it had the faintest brown i smiled

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.** Hmm not much to do today i thought as i searched around the building i told Emily i was leaving and took a little walk lately over the last week i have been collecting stuff to make a weapon in case of emergancy as i was walking down the street i heard a voice...my voice i whipped around there standing in a smug position was...ME! "your another hero" he chuckled "looks like it is time to get rid of you" he morphed into a gengar morph and started running toward me i focussed and used hyper beam IN HIS FACE he barreled back "good" he said "looks like i have a good fight" he did something horrifying he morphed to a hideous...thing it was 6.3. and ugly but let me tell you what happened instead of talking about it. The thing shot gunk shots galor at me like it was it's only move i efforestly dodged when i tried to hit it thought it didn't even hurt it this cycle continued for a while then he demorphed he pulled a SWORD out of his pocket i tried to morph and use a move on him but...to no avail i was too weak to morph then Vandell came and he turned the tramautic experience...into comic anime humor with what he did but...why did he save ME i thought he was a bad guy he told me to forget about it after he left i mocked his quote with a castellia city accent but before he left i notticed something ...his eyes they were brown DARK brown i looked around all that was left was scrap and the sword the thing had used i picked it up "perfect i can finish my weapon" i chuckled to myself "looks like i found the last peice" i picked up my communicator "hey emily i have some stuff to make a contraption...think you can make it" she responded with a casual sure so i warped back to thhe build-WAIT I WHAT!

* * *

END OF CHAPTER 12

* * *

**MY P.O.V.** hey guys sorry I haven't updated the story in a while I have been sick for the last week I still am a little sorry this was SLIGHTLY worse then usual I just got to get used to the schedule again P.S. do you guys want me to do this at the end of each chapter or no p.m. me your answer if you want to WELL that raps it up


	13. Chapter 13 the prophecy

**My P.O.V.**WOAH I WAS GONE LONGER THAN I THOUGHT sorry i was gone so long but i apologize and i'm back without further ado ON WITH THE STORY

* * *

**Luke's P.O.V.** i just teleported? i thought as i was sitting at the base camp I was baffled but Emily just shrugged it off as using abra or something's teleport move so i decided to shrug it off to "hey Luke i'm going to go get  
some food we are all out" Emily said "o.k. but really quick can you help me build this" i said holding out the pieces to my weapon "sure...but why do you want a weapon couldn't you just flamethrower anything that dares  
stand in your way?" "...it's a long story but you will see soon" "...o.k. but...what the *((^ do i build?" "this" i said holding out a little design on a paper she figured out how to build it in 5 minutes and it was done "here you go"  
she said as she handed me the weapon ... you probaly want to know what this is don't you well...you will find out...eventually... after she handed me the item she left to go do what she planned before

* * *

**Emily's P.O.V.** i have no idea why Luke wanted that but then again i'm not luke i thought as i went through the town in search of any house or building with a refrigerator for an abandoned town it was full of electricity as i  
checked 1 house i swear i saw a shadow move in another i swear i heard a voice then i checked a school i found...or i was going to then i heard a voice behind me it was...mine? i swung around and thought i was looking at a  
mirror but it didn't copy me anyway the "person" i was looking at looked exactly like me but with black markings all over it the voice of the thing said  
"hello wimp" i was flabbergastered for a second but before i had time to respond i saw it well something up in it's throught it was a dragon breath i dodged out of the way them it started chasing me before i could do  
anything my mind suppressed in a sort of way i wasn't thinking but i can remember what happened when i started running i practically jumped up the brick wall but i guess it was more of a fast climb but the thing was still  
chasing me i saw some glass leading to a hall way like i said i wasn't thinking i ran through the glass and fell a distance that would kill most people but i didn't have a scratch on me and the thing was very ! #$ing persistant  
it was still chasing after me i came to some spiral stairs but didn't take the time to go down them i jumped into the middle landing into the lobby of the ghost school i ran to the door and sprinted through slamming the door  
on my way out but the thing was so stupidly persistant i got halfway across the side walk but then i started to fade from my mindless dash and gained my senses again and i felt tired and beaten up i stood at the end of the  
side walk panting as the clone edged forward i thought i was a goner but then there was a flash when the flash ended i saw a beam hiting the copy i would describe it as a hyper beam but it was brighter than that after the  
beam finished the clone was beaten up just like me but it somehow managed to run away as it just got away the last person i expected to see landed in it's place Vandell "what...the...! #$...are...you...doing here" i panted he  
gave me a quiet stare for a second but then he spoke up "that thing that was just chasing you...it isn't just chasing you it's terrorizing everything it's every ones enemy...i will tell you more later but you should probaly go  
home and rest you seem exausted come back here with Luke tommorow and i will tell you guy's the full story"he said in avoice one would not expect it was...kind before i could respond he was gone i pulled out my  
communicater and called Luke i told him to come pick me up with his newfound teleporting power he was there faster than you could say abra and then we were back at camp i told him every thing that had happened from  
the clone to Vandell "wait let me get this straight VANDELL of all people saved you?!" he questioned in shock of the news "yeah...do you think we should go tommorow?"i asked "well...i'm not 100 percent faithful that vandell  
won't turn on us but...even if he does it's 2 on 1 so...sure"  
DAWN OF THE NEXT DAY 24 HOU-WAIT I ALREADY MADE THAT JOKE?...OH  
We got up and went back to the school where i had been yesterday to see if Vandell showed and to our suprise he wasn't there yet so we waited for a half an hour then we heard light steps behind us and Vandell was walking  
up "wow you got up early" he said with a chuckle "any way like i said i will tell you guys the full story i think the best way to start this is to tell you the prophecy of the great battle it tells of 20 pokemorphs all of which go on  
journeys teaming up and destroyin a darkness that will have been plauging the world for a long time it goes a little like this

* * *

**PROPHECY OF THE GREAT BATTLE**  
20 morphed humans all seeing through the fad  
will team up together and destroy the big bad  
thought they been on long long journey's  
nothing like this had 1 even forseen  
all of them with special odd abilaties  
were the light that rose and destroyed the evil facility  
the 20 gifts that each of them possesed  
were all different yet the same which was best.

* * *

some of the gifts are stated in the prophecy itself when it says not 1 had foreseen it is talking about 1 of them having the ability to see the future" Luke's eyes widened in shock at this remark "when it calls them morphed  
humans it refers to the fact that they are pokemorphs ...like the one of them with the ability to see the future it talks about them all having a gift...you probably wonder why i told you this well...the people in the prophecy...their  
us."

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER**


End file.
